Exceptions
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Written after 3.05 The First Time.   Kurt is getting exceedingly jealous of the time Blaine and Rachel are spending rehearsing for West Side Story.  But he's really jealous of Blaine being able to spend so much time with Rachel.  Hummelberry.


**Title:** Exceptions**  
>Author: <strong>lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr**  
>Rating: <strong>PG (for making out, I guess? Lol)**  
>Word Count: <strong>1231**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kurt/Rachel {Hummelberry}**  
>Spoilers: <strong>The West Side Story production in episode 3.05 "The First Time."  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)**  
>Summary: <strong>Written for veryjellychelli on tumblr, who wanted Kurt jealous of how much time Blaine and Rachel are spending together rehearsing for West Side Story.  
><strong>AN:** So this was intended to be a drabble and ended up 1200+ words. I hope you like this, gurl, because apparently the longer the prompt I get, the longer the fic will be. Welp.

—

Blaine was spending so much time with Rachel rehearsing for West Side Story that Kurt hardly even had any time to see him anymore, with the exception of the rehearsals when his character of Officer Krupke was needed as well. Which, unfortunately, wasn't all that often. He'd sneak in the very back of the auditorium sometimes, just standing in the very depths of the shadows, watching as they ran their lines and sang. He was happy for the both of them of course – his boyfriend and best friend getting the leads in the musical was positively amazing and he congratulated them just as he should. But lately whenever he would sneak in to watch them he couldn't help the certain pang of jealousy that seemed to strike him as he looked at Rachel. Kurt would watch her, moving about the stage, acting, and singing her heart out, and he'd feel that pain in his chest again. He would watch them as they kissed and would feel a whole new bout of jealousy wash over him. They were amazing together, they really were – anyone could see that – but it didn't stop Kurt form wishing he was up there with her instead of Blaine, getting to sing with her, wishing it was him being held in her arms in the death scene, wishing he was the one she was calling to run lines with her all through the weeks.

Kurt would be lounging on his bed with Blaine when Rachel would call him to rehearse and Blaine would rush off to her house, barely remembering to kiss Kurt goodbye before he left. Kurt would sigh, falling back onto his bed, feeling the pain in his chest overwhelm him once again. God, what was _wrong_ with him anyway? He may have gotten jealous in the past, sure, but ever since he'd begun his relationship with Blaine they'd basically been pretty much solid, a great couple with no problems whatsoever and now Kurt was getting jealous over Blaine's shared time with _Rachel_, of all people? It was ridiculous.

It all came to a head when Kurt finally got to see her after school only a couple of days before opening night. He knew as soon as Blaine ran out on him – again – the previous night that he would have to do something quick if he wanted to save his and Rachel's relationship. Catching her at lunchtime and asking her to if she wanted to get together that night was no problem. Rachel smiled at him and Kurt flashed a charming grin back at her, happy he could finally be alone with her without anyone else getting in the way. Blaine in particular.

He was happily chatting away with her about completely unimportant things when her phone beeped at her and Kurt abruptly stopped talking as she checked it. "Who is it?"

Rachel turned the phone to him briefly before typing back. "It's Blaine. He wants to know if I'd like to run lines with him again tonight."

Kurt's smile fell from his face and an eyebrow rose as he tried to stay calm. "What. But he knows you're with me tonight."

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he just figured you'd be gone soon or something."

Kurt leaped off the bed, starting to pace her room – here disastrously decorated room, his mind added unhelpfully. "No. He _knows_ you're with me tonight. God, you two have been spending _entirely _too much time together lately-"

"Kurt-"

"-and I hate it!"

"Kurt, stop-"

"-and it's starting to mess with my head now, too-"

"No, Kurt, you don't underst-"

"-because why the _hell_ should I be jealous of him getting to spend so much time with you now, that just doesn't even make any sense-"

"What? Jealous? What are you even talking about?"

"I should be jealous of _you_, not him-"

"What are you even talking about? Kurt, just… would just stop _pacing _already?"

Kurt let out another frustrated groan, stopping in his tracks only to stand in front of her instead. "No, _you_ are the one who doesn't understand. I haven't been able to see you in what feels like forever now and I hate it."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I really am, but you know how much rehearsal we need for this show if we're going to do it right and-"

"You don't _need_ any more rehearsal, Rachel. You're fantastic. Blaine is fantastic, too, and right now…" he sighed, "right now all I really want is to have you back with me."

Rachel stared as he sighed heavily, sinking onto her bed in defeat beside her. She watched him carefully, seeing the obvious pain in his face, his slumped shoulders, the way his hands stayed in his lap, fingers idly moving over one another as the nerves overcame him. "What, uhm… what did you mean before? When you said that you should be jealous of me and not Blaine?"

He shrugged, looking pointedly at anything else except her. "I really don't know, to tell you the truth. This entire thing is confusing me beyond compare." Rachel's eyebrows furrowed at that in thought and Kurt continued, voice low. "I… I'm not exactly sure what I'm feeling here. Or doing, really."

Rachel took one of his fidgeting hands in her own, lacing their fingers together tightly. Kurt stared down at them, breath hitching in his throat, and glanced up at her, holding her eyes and searching them.

"What are you so confused about?"

"I… what?"

"I asked what's making you so confused? Kurt, are you alright?"

He didn't even really know what he was doing or even thinking until it was happening. "Can I… do you mind if I try something?"

Rachel tilted her head, baffled, but nodded anyway. "I suppose so. Kurt, what are you…" Her words were cut off when he raised his free hand, taking her chin between his fingers, and still searching her eyes for any sign that she wouldn't want this, brought his lips to her own. Everything seemed to still for a moment, this one brief moment where all they did was stay joined at the lips in a kiss, until everything – all the tension and strangeness of the situation – was shattered when she inhaled sharply through her nose, eyes closing instinctively, and she pressed her lips more firmly to his own. Kurt gasped in slight surprise but let himself sink into it finally, hardly even noticing when he let out a small moan. He was fully aware, however, when Rachel let the sound escape from her own throat as well.

Finally they pulled away to catch their breath, Kurt's hand framing her face as he leant his forehead against her own. "This is crazy," he whispered, letting out a small laugh.

Rachel giggled in return, rubbing her thumb over his hand still in her own, and smiled. "Just a little bit. I mean… you're-"

"Gay, I know. But… I… I like you, Rachel. For whatever unfathomable reason. And I suppose I've felt this way for a while. I mean… everybody has to have some kind of exception, I suppose, right?"

"Yeah. I guess so."

When they leaned in to kiss again, it wasn't awkward or horrible or anything else they thought it might have been, but rather the mere result of pent-up want and need long suppressed.

It was right. Nothing more. Nothing less.

_Fin._


End file.
